The Only One I Need
by SarahLovee
Summary: story: Fiona accidentally wandered into the land of Ooo but while everyone else is trying to help her back to Aaa, a love blossoms between her and Finn.(This is a sweet love story between her and Finn ) please review (first fanfiction)
1. Fionna's Accident

Glob! Marshall didn't have to be so mean! Fiona said as she walked. I just have to clear my head right now. So with that Fiona took a long walked and walked into a mysterious forest. I just can't believe he did that! Fiona said. Wait OH MY GLOB WHERE THE GLOB AM I!?Great first Marshal insulted me and now I'm GLOB KNOWS WHERE! Things couldn't get any worse! After Fiona said that she fell into a hole when she wasn't looking. AAAGHHHH! For what seemed like forever Fiona fell deeper until she reached the end of the hole. Fiona got up and saw a treehouse nearby. Wait a minute? Isn't that my treehouse? As Fiona looked around she noticed alot of things similar but different that was going on in "Aaa". Wait a minute this can't be Aaa! Nearby she heard a human boy's voice close to her. Fiona grabbed her ice sword and shouted, who's There?! WOAH! STOP! My name is Finn!


	2. Fionna meet Finn

Hey everyone this is chapter 2! So please enjoy ^_^ again so for the mess ups. I will be making chapter 3 tomorrow!

Fionna watched amazed to see another human. Who are you and where am I?! Fionna said. Whoa calm down! My name is Finn and your in the World of Ooo Finn said. Fionna watched Finn excited but mad at the same time. I didn't know there was another human here, I thought I was the only one said Finn. Me too replied Fionna. Fionna stared at Finn and caught herself staring so she blushed. Finn noticed Fionna blush so he blushed a little too. *in Finn's mind* wow another human! She's so pretty! And her body is so curvy! As Finn noticed what he said in his mind he blushed a deep red. Then Fionna finally spoke up, Um so nice meeting you err…Finn but I really have to get back home. But as Fionna turned around to go back down the hole, the hole was gone! Oh glob! Fionna said. Wait don't go yet! Finn said still blushing. Fionna turned around to face Finn. She was in tears because she could never go back to Aaa and see Marshall Lee again. But as she started to cry she held back those tears and put her attention towards Finn. Sorry, um guess I can't go anywhere anyways Fionna said still holding back those tears. Fionna looked at Finn and realized that he was wearing a similar outfit to hers. Afraid to say anything Fionna just stared at Finn confusingly. Um you know if your lost we can go to my treehouse and figure out what to do Finn said. Yea I'd like that Fionna said as she sniffed a little. *Fionna's mind* woah that boy is soo adorably cute and his hat is similar to mines. I want to know more about him…but I have to get back to Aaa!


	3. A nice Friendship

Hey everyone this is chapter 3! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Well here it is! Enjoy

Fionna and Finn walked over to Finn's treehouse. "so um I've been wanting to ask you why your wearing the same clothes as me…", Fionna said. "Oh, I was wondering the same thing and also how we have similar hats, and similar names!" Finn said. "Wait I have an idea! Lets do a question game!" Fionna said. "sure. Um, you can ask me a question first"Finn said. "okay um who did you have a crush on for a long time?" "um…."*finn blushed*Not knowing what to say he said the truth.."ive had a crush on Princess Bubblegum for a while now" Finn said. "Wow we really are alike! I've….*fionna blushed a little* like Prince Gumball, he's the prince of my other world." Fionna said.

As they approached the treehouse Jake immediately opened the door to head off to lady's place. Woah man you brought a lady friend! and after you know f-l-a-m-e-p-r-i-n-c-e-s-s!? Slow down ma-" She's just a friend jake!" Finn exclaimed blushing a little. "She's human just like me!" "Cool! Another human! We gotta tell pb! , said Jake. "Wait, not now!" Finn said. "She's still trying to figure things out. We'll tell peebles when the time is right" Finn explained. "Alright bro, if you say so…I'm heading off to lady's see ya later!" Jake yelled as he left quickly.

"Sorry about Fionna, Jake- er well-never mind…" As finn and fionna went inside the treehouse they talked. Finn and Fionna told everything about theirselves and found out they were exactly alike! They felt comfortable with each other and liked each other. Fionna even told Fin how she ended up in Ooo. "*yawn* Well its getting late umm would you like to sleepover here or a PB'S?" Finn asked Fionna. "I think I'll sleep here..you know it reminds me a lot like my treehouse", Fionna said with a smile. "oh! Ummm you can take my bed! Ill sleep on the couch!" "Thanks Finn!, fionna exclaimed, and Goodnight. "Good night Fionna" , said Finn as he snuggled up on the couch.


	4. Bad Breakfast

Hey there Guys! I know I know where the glob have I been!? We'll I'm back now so no need to worry I'm now continuing this story! And the reason for doing so is cuz I got a stupid review (not saying any names) we'll here it is!

Fionna tilted up her head to see that what happened yesterday wasn't a dream. *man how did I get into this mess* thought fionna. "Hey! You're up!" Fionna looked up seeing Finn for some reason with a pillow on his head covering up his hair. "Hey Finn! Um where's your hat?" She asked. "Oh! That's what I'm looking for actually... Have you seen it?" Fionna look around and noticed that his hat was on the bed. "Yea it's right here dummy!" "Oh haha thanks",Finn said laughing. *how did it get there anyways?* wondered Finn. Finn and fionna then went downstairs went downstairs.

"That's weird where's jake? ""Oh I heard him say he was off to lady's house yesterday? Whoever that is." Fionna replied. "Oh ok that's coool", Finn said as he tried to make himself some breakfast. "Whatcha making there?", fionna asked. Fionna watched as Finn was trying to make eggs and bacon but burned the eggs and didn't cook the bacon thoroughly. "Here lemme help!" Fionna then helped Finn cook some breakfast. "Um fionna? You're burning the eggs too", Finn said as he tried not to laugh. "Oh GLOB! Sorry! I just don't really know how to cook. Cake my best friend usually cooks for me", fionna said sadly. "Oh that's cool fionna jake usually cooks for me too!" Finn said. They both laughed since they couldn't cook and decided to just make some sandwiches.

"So do you wanna go meet princess bubblegum now? She probably knows exactly what to do about you're problem!" Finn exclaimed. "Are you sure about this I mean another human? Don't you think bubblegum would try to do something? But I guess we'll go..." Fionna said uncertain. "Cool! But don't worry... PB wouldn't do that! Now come on!" "Okay!" Fionna exclaimed as she took one last bite of her sandwich and ran out the treehouse with Finn.

*next story will be longer with more detail! ^_^ hope you enjoyed!*


	5. Finn's Hat

Hai everyone! So tomorrow I won't be updating sorry but I'm making two chapters just for you the day after ^_^ enjoy this one!

Finn and fionna walked to the candy kingdom. "So is my aaa an your ooo actually the same except we have this weird gender bend?" Fionna asked. "We'll I'm pretty sure that's the case but I actually don't know yet which is why we're going to PB, she probably knows something." Finn replied. As the two heroes walked towards the candy kingdom Fionna had a weird/funny idea in her head. *i wonder how long Finn's hair is? Maybe I'll just take his hat off and see?* after thinking this Fionna reached toward Finn and grabbed his hat quick and took a quick glance at his hair. "Hey!give my hat back!" Finn exclaimed blushing a little. "I knew it! So you're hair is short!" Finn blushed again and asked, "why did you need to know?" "Oh, no reason actually," fionna said this mysteriously and gazed at Finn's short blonde hair. *why is she staring at me? Oh GLOB she's staring at me! Lemme just gety hat back* "ummmm can I have my hat back", Finn asked awkwardly. "Yea dude here." Fionna laughed at the sight of Finn blushing. "Come on let's hurry to the candy kingdom!" So afterwards Finn and fionna made it to the candy kingdom.

"So this is your candy kingdom? It looks really similar to mines back in Aaa!" Fionna exclaimed excitedly. "Cool! Come in PB is most likely in her lab." *lab? Sounds just like gumball too...* Fionna thought. Finn and fionna reached the gate to see no banana guards guarding the gate "that's weird where are the banana guards?" Finn asked himself. "Did you say something Finn?" "No umm don't worry about it I was just thinking... Let's go see PB." "Oh okay Finn!" And the two entered inside the gate...

So yea I know it wasn't really exciting but I was In a hurry! ^_^ so sorry again reminder I'm not updating tomorrow :( sowwy hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please no bad reviews :(


End file.
